


Robin's admirers

by Midnightbluejay



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Robin, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbluejay/pseuds/Midnightbluejay
Summary: All the boys have feelings from Robin, and even though Robin is the protégé of the world's greatest detective he's a bit oblivious to when others have feelings for him. Basically Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Red Arrow have feelings for Robin, and each of them confess to him, but Robin doesn't who to choose without hurting the others. Also the girls love watching Robin struggle but they do help.





	1. Kid Flash

"Today's the day" Wally thought as he made his way to Mount Justice. Today was the day Wally decided to confess his feelings to Robin. Even though Wally would flirt with M'gann, Black Canary, and well any girl really, but ever since the first day him and Robin met. He couldn't help but be love struck the second they met. At first he just thought it was a simple crush or he saw Robin as a brother, but over the years he couldn't get Robin out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, or how many girls he flirted with, Robin was always on his mind. As he entered Mount Justice the computer voice announced " _Kid-Flash B03_ ", when he entered the mountain, he looked around and his smile dropped a little because he didn't see Robin. He only saw the other members of the team.

"Is Robin here?" Wally asked trying not to sound a little sad

"He went to the lounge with Kaldur." Zatana said as she went back to talking with the other girls.

Perking up a bit, he went to the lounge, and by the time he got there he heard Robin and Kaldur talking.

"Kaldur is everything okay?" Robin asked confused about why Kaldur wanted to talk to him alone, and a bit concern about his behavior as well.

"Yes everything is fine Robin, I just wanted us to be alone for what I'm about to tell you." Kaldur said in a calm polite voice with a smile.

"Okay...?" Robin said this time in a bit more confuse tone.

"Robin for a while now, i've been thinking about feelings, and I didn't know if be professional and not tell this person I have feelings for, or I should tell this person that I have feelings for them. However, after waiting too long to confess to another person I had feelings for I missed my chance, and I don't plan on making that same mistake again. Basically what i'm trying to say is, I have feelings for you Robin, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" Kaldur asked with a shy smile and his face a little red.

Surprised by Kaldur's confession and a little red as well, Robin didn't know what to say or how to react. Sure he thought how Kaldur was a handsome looking guy, and how he acted like a gentleman, but Robin didn't know about his feelings. After a few seconds of silence Robin said.

"Wow Kaldur, I didn't know you felt that way, and i'm suppose to be a detective." He said with a chuckle.

"But if i'm being honest, I don't really know what to say. I'm not saying I don't like you or I don't think you're handsome, I mean you are handsome. It's just i've always seen you as a big brother, but now with your confession, I just need time to think. But would it be okay to go get a coffee or just go for a walk, before going on an actual date?" Robin asked in a shy voice with a nervous smile as his face was a little red.

"Of course, I'm not expecting you to make a choice right now, i'm sorry for bringing this on you so suddenly, and I understand you want to think about it. Take your time don't rush." Kaldur said with a smile as he held one of Robin's hand and kissed it.

Robin was both blushing and smiling to what Aqualad just did, Robin and Aqualad both got up from the couch to leave. But before they were about to leave Aqualad called Robin so he would turn around, as Robin turned around Aquald kissed Robin on his head causing his face to go a bigger shade of red.

"Red is a good color on you." Aqualad teased as he smiled at Robin.

Robin let out a shy chuckle and walked out of the lounge, his face still a little red. As Aqualad was watching Robin leave, Wally stepped in and said.

"DUDE what the hell?!" clearly mad about what he saw and heard.

Aqualad jumped a little, a little confused he turned around and saw that Wally was glaring at him.


	2. Aqualad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Aqualad was heart-broken for a bit, and how later on he started to realize he developed feelings for Robin. Also Aqualad and Kid Flash have a talk.

Ever since Aqualad's first crush Tula chose his friend Garth over him, Aqualad was heartbroken about it, but at the same time he was happy knowing that Tula was in good hands. He also knows that Garth would never do anything bad to Tula, or hurt her in any way. Since that day when he came back, he was professional on missions, but when they would relax at Mount Justice, he would distance himself from the team. He would always go to the forest near the cave, and just sit and think to himself. He just wanted to be alone for awhile, but Robin being the detective or in this nosey person he kinda is, followed Aqualad one day and noticed to why Aqualad was distancing himself from the team. Robin saw Aqualad sitting by tree, and before he could make his way towards him. Aqualalad called him out.

"Robin, I know you're there." Aqualad shouted however it was in a somewhat sad voice.

Robin came out from hiding behind a tree, and hoped Aqualad wasn't mad at him. As Robin made his way towards him he noticed how sad Aqualad looked, he looked like someone ripped out his heart.

"Why are you following me?" Aqualad asked in a calm yet a bit annoyed tone.

"Sorry Kaldur it's just you've been kind distant lately, and you seem upset. But if you wanna be alone then I'll just go I didn't mean to be really nosey, I was just worried about you, and if you don't want to talk about it I won't pry. Just share when you feel like it." Robin said with his voice full of sincere.

"Thank you Robin, and I appreciate your concern." Aqualad said with a gentle smile.

"If there's anything I can do let me know." Robin said giving Aqualad a smile.

"Well since you're here already, how about you keep me company?" Aqualad asked as he patted a spot next to him.

Robin kept smiling, and plopped himself next to Aqualad. As the two of them sat in silence and looked up into the sky, Robin started to feel a little drowsy. No longer being able to keep his eyes open, Robin closed his eyes and took off his sunglasses, and placed his head on Aqualad's shoulder. Noticing Robin fell asleep, Aqualad let out a soft chuckle. Not wanting to move him, Aqualad closed his eyes and rested his head on Robin's head and started to drift off. After a few minutes, Aqualad quietly woke up and noticed Robin was still asleep, noticing that it was now getting dark Aqualad gently shook Robin a little to wake him up. As Robin started to wake up Aqualad kept his eyes close knowing about Batman's rule, about how Robin has to keep his identity a secret. Robin looked over and saw that Aqualad's eyes were closed

"Heh-heh, it's okay Kaldur you can open your eyes now." Robin said amused that Aqualad kept his eyes closed.

As the two of them got up, they made their way back.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you Kaldur". Robin said in a embarrassed tone as he blushed a little.

Noticing that Robin was blushing a bit, he let out a chuckle and said.

"It's okay you looked peaceful, so I didn't want to bother you. Besides you looked adorable sleeping." Aqualad said.

Realizing what he just said, both of him and Robin were blushing, but the two of them decided to pretend they didn't hear the last thing Aqualad said. The next day Aqualad was outside in the forest again, but this time instead of thinking about Tula, he was thinking about Robin. He was thinking about why he called Robin adorable, when the two of them met Aqualad saw Robin as a little brother. Then over the years Aqualad felt he grew really protective of Robin, but even though he thought of Robin as a brother there were times when Robin was doing some stretches. Aqualad would stare and be amazed by Robin's body, how it was good build, lean, not too skinny, and a bit curving. Not only that, but just yesterday he was staring at Robin's sleeping face and thought about how cute he looked, and how he felt at peace. This caused Aqualad to think about why Robin is now on his mind, and why he's starting to have these feelings.

Aqualad was so lost in thought, that Robin was able to sneak up on Aqualad and surprise him with a hug. Snapping out of his thoughts Aqualad saw Robin hugging him from behind.

"Oh hello Robin, you scared me a bit." Aqualad said placing his hand over his chest trying to calm down his heart.

"Oh sorry Kaldur, I just couldn't help myself." Robin said with a smile.

As Aqualad was looking at Robin's smile, he couldn't help but blush a little. He also didn't want Robin to let him go, when Robin let go of Aqualad he was about to go back to the cave. However, without a second thought, Aqualad wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled him down into his lap.

"Sorry Robin, but would it be alright if we stayed like this for a while?" Aqualad asked hiding his face in Robin's neck.

Robin chuckled and said sure, Aqualad couldn't describe it or explain why he wanted to hold Robin, and why he didn't want to let him go. Over the next few days, Aqualad tried to figure why he was feeling like this. Then he did something that no one expected him to do, not even his own mentor. One night when everyone was asleep and in their rooms, Aqualad made his way to Robin's room. Luckily he knew Robin's password which was " _Batman_ ", as he said the password he stepped into Robin's room and saw him sleeping. Seeing that he was asleep, Aqualad was starting to get second thoughts about what he was gonna do, but wanting to figure what his feelings for Robin were he had to see it through. So he made his way up to Robin, and kissed his lips, when he did that he felt happy. When he kissed Robin that's when he realized that his feelings were the same for Tula, he started to fall in love with Robin. Aqualad was tempted to kiss him again, but this time he wanted Robin to be awake. Which then led him to confess his feelings for him, but it also led him to his current situation.

"Uh what seems to be the problem Kid Flash?" Aqualad asked as he was confused about Kid Flash's outburst.

"Uh the problem is why are you saying you're in love with Robin?!" Wally said as he tossed his arms up in frustration.

"I'm afraid i'm still not seeing the problem. Why are you so upset that I-" Aqualad was about to ask Wally why he was upset but then realized why.

"You're in love with Robin as well aren't you? Aqualad asked in a calm yet serious voice.

Wally didn't say anything for a few seconds, showing that his silence confirmed Aqualad's question. Now there was a moment of silence, thankfully Wally broke it.

"So now what?" He asked hi voice filled with annoyance and anger.

"I would have to say that if you plan on confessing your feelings for Robin, then by all means go ahead and do so. However, just know that I won't back down, I do plan on making Robin mine." Aqualad said this in a polite voice, but his tone and attitude did show that he was serious.

"Fine by me, I like a challenge." Wally said in a cocky tone as he smiled.

With that being said, the two of them went back to the Mission Room to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter if your guys liked it let me know, and the new chapter will be up on April Saturday 6th or Sunday 7th, with that said I wish you all a good day/night


	3. Superboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy has been keeping his distance away from the team only to think about a certain "bird"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it, if you did let me know and the new chapter should be up on the 20th or the 21st and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

Superboy was working on his bike, but he wasn't alone he had wolf and sphere to keep him company. The only company he doesn't mind to be with him right now, as for the team he kinda wants to avoid them for the time being. Now that doesn't mean he hates being with the team, he did like spending time with them, they were his family. Although there were times were he just wanted to be alone and think, now most of the time he would think about Superman and why he won't accept him or see him as his son. Whenever he got mad about something or anything really, he would either talk to Black Canary or Aqualad, other times he would just ride off somewhere on his bike or have Sphere transform in her cycle mode and ride off. There were also times he would talk to Robin as well, but lately he's been avoiding him. The reason why is because he's been having nightmares, those nightmares were about him hurting Robin and sometimes it was worse. Whenever he was close to killing Robin, Superboy woke up drench in sweat, the nightmares started happening a few weeks ago. During those weeks Superboy hasn't been able to get much sleep, noticing the bags under his eyes Black Canary set up a counseling session.

"Connor is everything okay?" Black Canary asked in a concern voice.

He didn't really say anything, all he did was shrug his shoulders and looked away to avoid her gaze.

"Connor if something is wrong it's okay to talk to me, or the team." She said trying to get Superboy to say something.

"I know that, it's just... something has been on my mind lately, and i'm just confuse about what it means." Superboy said in a tired voice.

"I'm guessing that's the reason as to why you look exhausted?" She asked looking at the bags under his eyes.

Superboy didn't say anything, he just kept his head down and stared at his hands.

"Connor, it's okay anything you want to say will stay in this room." She said hoping that Superboy will say something.

Superboy took a deep breath and told Black Canary about his nightmares.

"Lately I've been having nightmares, they've been about me losing control and hurting someone, or worse." He said in a calm tone as he kept staring at his hands.

"Oh, well do you think you can tell me who that someone is?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"It's... Robin." He said with his voice full of shame as he clenched his hands in anger and sadness.

Black Canary was a little surprised by Superboy's answer, before she asked another question, she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Do you hate Robin?" She asked.

"N-no! of course not! I'm just confuse about why i've been having those nightmare." He said in a confused and stress voice.

"Well when you think about him or when you're in the same room with him, how do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel... protective of him, and when the two of us are in the same room, I just want to keep him in my arms and never let him go." Superboy said as he fidget with his fingers.

Black Canary blinked her eyes in surprise, and let out a soft chuckle. When Superboy heard her laugh he getting a little mad, but she explained why she let out a little laugh.

"Connor it sounds like your in love with Robin." She said with a smile

"In love?" He asked and gave her a confused look.

"It's when one person care about another." Black Canary explained.

"Do you think Robin might feel the same way about me?" Superboy asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's hard to say, his love might be different from yours." Black Canary said giving him a sincere look.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well love is complicated and different between others, the first one I told you about is when two people share the same feelings they're more romantic, the other could be more of a family sort of love. In families, they care for each other and they do love each other but in a caring way." Black Canary said as she tried her best to explain.

"So there's a chance Robin doesn't feel the same way about me is what your saying?" Superboy asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, but I think you should tell him how you feel." Black Canary encouraged.

"Maybe, and thanks." Superboy said giving her a smile.

Now learning about his feelings for Robin, he was thinking about how to confess his feelings for him, but at the same time was stressing himself the more he thought about confessing. Not only that, but just a few days ago, he heard Kid Flash and Aqualad talking. He heard that both of them have feelings for Robin as well, he was tempted to walk in there and set them straight. That Robin was gonna be his, but he chose to. As he continued to work on his bike, he was lost in thought that he didn't notice Robin had just walked in. 

"Hey SB." Robin greeted him with a smile.

Superboy jumped a bit and saw Robin was petting wolf.

"Oh, hey Robin." Superboy greeted back weakly because he was still tired.

"Superboy are you okay? You look exhausted." Robin said a little concern.

"Uh... yeah just haven't been sleeping well." Superboy said trying to hide the blush that's starting to show up on his face.

Robin walked up to Superboy and put his hand on Superboy's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever or something.

"C'mon SB." Robin said as he tried to drag Superboy away from his bike.

"Uh where to?" Superboy asked confused about what Robin is trying to do.

"To your room, so you can get some sleep." Robin said trying to drag him.

Superboy let out a soft chuckle, and let Robin "drag" him to his room, but thinking it was a bit far they only made it to the lounge. Seeing that the couch seemed more comfy, and not wanting to keep walking, Superboy went to the couch and plopped down. Robin saw that, and thought it was adorable, he was about to walk away, but Superboy grabbed him by his hand and pulled him into a cuddle. Robin was surprised for a few seconds and tried to break free from Superboy's grasp, but he wasn't successful. He remained still for about a minute then looked to face Superboy to see that he had fell asleep, and seeing that he couldn't break free Robin decided to take a nap as well. He took off his sunglasses, and snuggled into Superboy's chest. An hour and a half had passed, and the two of them were still asleep, during this time Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna walked in and saw the boys all cuddled up. M'gann thought it was adorable, Artemis and Zatanna on the other hand, covered their mouths so their laughing wouldn't wake the boys up. Although, before the girls left, both Artemis and Zatanna had taken their phones and took a few pictures of the boys. After they finished the boys started to wake up a few minutes later, as they woke up the two of them made eye contact.

This caused Robin to freak out because he forgot he didn't have his sunglasses on, as he freaked out about what to do he covered Superboy's eyes.

"Uh Robin, what are you doing?" Superboy asked in a confused monotone voice.

"Uh... it's just Batman's order, that no one should know my identity!" Robin explained in a panic.

Superboy grabbed both of Robin's hands and removed from his eyes, when he did that he saw that Robin has his eyes close.

"Robin it's okay, I promise not to tell anyone." Superboy said in a gentle voice.

"Sorry SB, but you know Batman and his orders..." Robin said in a sad tone.

"You don't trust me?" Superboy asked sounding a little hurt.

"N-no it's not that it's just kinda complicated." Robin tried to reason.

Without thinking Superboy leaned closer to Robin and kissed his cheek, this caused Robin to open his eyes and look at Superboy in shock.

"I was right, your eyes are beautiful." Superboy said as he gave Robin a smile.

Robin started to blush and looked away from Superboy.

"Sorry Robin I didn't mean to upset you or anything." Superboy apologized when he saw Robin looked away from him.

As Superboy tried to apologize again for being a bit pushy, he thought Robin would try to walk away from him. Instead Robin pushed Superboy back down into the couch and buried his face into Superboy's chest.

"You promise not to tell?" Robin asked his face still buried in Superboy's chest.

"I promise." Superboy replied as he rubbed his hand on Robin's back.

Robin looked up to see Superboy smiling at him, Robin smiled back and went to pick up his sunglasses, but Superboy stopped him.

"Don't cover them yet, they're really beautiful." Superboy said giving Robin a small smile.

 Robin laughed a bit and was grabbed by his chin, a little confuse about what was happening. He noticed that Superboy was leaning towards him and Robin's eyes went wide for what Superboy was doing. He was kissing him, Superboy was kissing Robin on his lips, Robin wanted to pull away, but instead he put his hands on Superboy's cheeks and sinked into the kiss. 

 


	4. Kid Flash part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally was feeling a bit stressed after what Aqualad said and now this time he might have a chance to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy and if you did let me know also finals are coming up and I have to study so I won't be able to work on the next chapter until finals are over i'm sorry!!! But i'll try to find some time to work on it! and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!!!

Wally was walking to the lounge to make a sandwich, but he also wanted to think about how to confess to Robin. He also kept hearing the words Aqualad said.

_"If you plan to confess your feelings for Robin, then by all means go ahead. But do know that I won't back down, I do plan on making Robin mine."_

The words were like a broken record in his head, he thought some food would calm him down and make him think a bit more clearly. However, as he made his way to the lounge, he heard Robin's voice. Wally started to panic and thought he was with Aqualad again, for a second he was calm he calm because he wasn't talking to Aqualad, but started to panic again when he heard Connor's voice. When he heard Connor say "I promise", he was wondering what Robin told him, he stayed behind the wall to see what the two of them were talking about, but the next thing he saw made his blood boil.

He saw Robin pushed Connor down into the couch, and not being able to see what was happening, Wally quietly stepped into the lounge and crept up behind the couch and saw his best-friend/crush making out with Connor. Wanting to break it up, he acted on impulse and yanked Robin away from Connor. Both surprised by what just happened, Connor looked to see that Wally has an anger expression on his face.

"Uh KF is everything okay?" Robin asked confused about what is happening right now.

"NO! NOT REALLY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY THE TWO OF YOU WERE MAKING-OUT?!" Wally shouted clearly showing he's mad or in this case jealous.

Both Robin and Superboy looked at each other, hoping one of them would explain. After a few seconds of silence, Superboy was the the one who spoke up.

"Look Wally, Robin and I were just taking a nap, and after the two of us woke up one thing led to another." Superboy explained trying to calm Wally down as he got up from the couch and walked towards Wally who is still holding Robin in his arms.

"Yeah KF, it was just the heat of the moment or something." Robin said trying to reason and calm Wally down as he squirmed a bit in his arms.

Wally didn't say anything, he still looked at Superboy with an angry expression on his face. As Wally and Superboy stared at each other, Wally started to feel that Robin was almost free and not wanting to let him go. Wally made his grip on Robin tighter, this caused Robin to let out a grunt and that caused Superboy to get a little angry.

"Wally you're hurting him, let him go." Superboy said as his voice changed from being calm to anger.

Wally didn't realize he was hurting Robin, as he loosen his grip he looked down at Robin, and he started to blushed when he looked into Robin's eyes. Seeing that Wally was distracted, Superboy grabbed Robin out of Wally grasp and pulled him into his arms, making Robin blush.

"Let him go." Wally said changing his mood back to anger.

"Not a chance." Superboy said causing Robin to blush even more as he made his grip tighter.

"Uh Wally... Why are you getting so upset about this anyway?" Robin asked confused.

"Robin I want you to be honest, how do you feel about Connor, Kaldur, and me?" Wally asked as his tone changed from anger to a calm and serious one.

 "W-what do you mean?" Robin asked even more confused.

"I mean do see us as brothers? or something more?" Wally asked to be more specific as he stepped closer to Robin and placing his hand on his cheek.

"I think what he's trying to say is, he has feelings for you too." Connor said in a serious voice.

"KF is that true?" Robin asked as his face turned a red.

"Yeah it's true, Robin ever since we were kids I've had a crush on you, and I was hoping when I told you how I feel. I was hoping you felt the same way. But after hearing how Kaldur feels the same for you, and seeing you with Superboy, I can't let you go, and I don't plan on giving up." Wally said in a calm voice as he grabbed one of Robin's hand and kissed it.

This made Connor pull Robin's hand out of Wally's hand.

"Well if that's the case, I won't back down either." Connor said giving Wally a smug look.

"Will the two of you hold on for a second?!" Robin screamed catching both Wally and Connor's attention, and finally being able to get out of Superboy's arms.

"Guys this is really sudden and all, but can I at least have some time to figure out how I feel about this and you guys?! I mean i'm not saying I hate you guys or anything really it's just... after Kaldur's confession and hearing you guys confess and after that make-out session I had with you! i'm just even more confuse then ever and I-" Robin rambled but was cut off by Wally kissing him.

"Relax Rob, i'm sorry for making things more complicated, and I know this is a lot, but we'll wait." Wally said as he went in for another kiss.

This time however, Connor grabbed the back of Wally shirt pulled him away from Robin before kissing him again. But walking and dragging Wally away, Connor gave Robin one last kiss looked into his eyes, smiled and said 

"So cute, and don't rush on who you choose." and walked away dragging Wally with him.

As Robin watch Superboy drag Wally away, Robin stood for a few good seconds before his face turned red and planted face down on the couch and screamed into a pillow.


	5. Red Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Arrow comes to the cave to tell the team some news, but really he just misses his little bird

Ever since Red Arrow chose not to join the team and went solo, he started to wonder if he made the right choice. One reason why he didn't want to leave was because of his friends, he had history with them. Not only that, but when he went to the cave a few times he was very observant with the team especially the boys. He noticed how close Wally would get to Robin during debriefings, he saw how Kaldur would stare at him not in a big brother kind of way, more of a lustful gaze. As for Superboy, when he saw how close Wally got a little close to Robin, and Superboy would look like he wanted to punch Wally. After seeing how they act around Robin, he's thinking about joining the team because he doesn't want anyone near  **HIS** little bird.

By the time he went to the cave to talk to Green Arrow and Black Canary, to tell them he would join the team and fix his attitude. Green Arrow was happy that he wanted to join, Black Canary on the other hand, she was okay with him joining. But if she warned him that if he acts out in any way or does something un-called for, she won't hesitate to take him off the team and kick him out. After they agreed, they were gonna tell the team on their next mission, but Roy said he wanted to be the one to tell them. When he went to the cave to tell them, he was able to tell the girls first. M'gann, Zatanna and Rocket were okay with him being on the team, but Artemis she was a little hesitant. Thankfully Roy reassured her by saying he'll treat her as an actual teammate and not spy and that he'll give all the respect she wants, meaning he won't give her a hard time as much.

Even with what he said she knew there was a reason as to why he joined the team. So she when she asked him what that reason was, but all he replied with was that it was personal, and went off to tell the others about the news. He went to the lounge first because he thought he would see Wally there first, but instead he saw Robin on the couch screaming into a pillow.

"Robin? Is everything okay?" Roy asked a little concerned 

Robin looked up to see Roy staring at him, and Roy smiled seeing Robin's eyes.

"Roy what are you doing here?" Robin asked not bothering to hide his eyes because Roy was the first one of them to see his eyes.

"Well the reason I'm here is because I'm joining the team." Roy answered as he placed a hand on Robin's cheek and cress his cheek.

"You're joining the team?!" Robin said with wide eyes and excitement in his voice.

"Yup." Roy replied as he smiled at Robin's excitement

Excited about the news Robin jumped into Roy's arms and wrapped his arms and legs and buried his face in Roy's neck. Letting out a laugh, Roy felt really happy whenever he was with Robin. Taking his face out of Roy's neck Robin said.

"KF and Kaldur are gonna be thrilled when they hear this." 

Roy couldn't help but smile at Robin's happiness, he also couldn't help but stare into Robin's eyes.

"Haven't seen those pretty blues in awhile." Roy said with a smile.

Robin started to blush a little and let out a small chuckle, which caused Roy to do the same thing and smile even more at Robin because his laugh made him even more adorable.

"Now mind telling me the whole screaming into a pillow thing when I came in here?" Roy asked as he set Robin down on the couch.

Roy's question made Robin blushed and made him look away from Roy's gaze.

"It's uh... a bit complicated." Robin said.

Roy pulled Robin into a hug and said.

"I'm all ears."

Robin took a deep breath and explained everything, after he finished explaining Roy was jealous. After hearing what they did Roy wanted to make it clear that Robin was gonna be his and only his, he tried his best to hide his jealousy. He started to think of ways to show that Robin was gonna be his, but he was snapped out of his thought when he heard Robin's question.

"So what do you think I should do?" Robin asked as he turned to face Roy, but was caught by surprise.

Out of an act of jealousy Roy started to kiss Robin. Robin was able to pull away for a few seconds to catch his breath, but Roy pulled him back in. After a minute or two Roy let Robin go to catch his breath. Robin was now both confused and a little mad, not knowing what to do he grabbed a pillow and started to hit Roy with it.

"What?!" *hint* "the hell?!" *hint* "was that?!" *hint*. Robin asked between each hit.

Instead of answering all Roy did was laugh. 

"Sorry Robin I couldn't help it, when you told me about what the others did, I know I had to confess too. Plus in all honesty that's why I came back." Roy said as he calmed his laughter down.

"Wait, you came back because-" Robin was cut off by what Roy said next.

"Yeah I came back because of you, I missed your smile, your laugh, and even your smart ass remarks, and just you." Roy said as he grabbed one of Robin's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I know I'm making things even more complicated, but I wanted to make this clear. I don't plan on giving up on you, I don't plan on those guys taking you away from me. Not now or ever." Roy said in a serious tone as he kissed Robin's cheek.

With another confession Robin didn't know what to say, he was at a complete lost again. Trying to think of what to say or do, but with his mind coming to a blank he just kept his head down and fidget with his fingers. Feeling that he was being pulled into another hug he felt Roy arms wrapped around him and felt his head resting on his, and fell into the couch, Robin just buried his face in Roy's chest. Roy smiled a little and rubbed Robin's back.

"Just know you don't have to rush on who you want to be with, take your time." Roy said in a calm voice.

"I know, but for now can we stay like this?" Robin asked his face still buried in Roy's chest.

"We can stay like this for as long as you want." Roy said with smile as he felt a bit happy.

As the two of them stayed where they are, just outside that lounge was M'gann who saw the whole thing. She kept her mouth covered so they wouldn't hear her, she flew away to fine the girls to tell them what she just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first I want to say I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I'm finally finished with all my finals and I'm ready to start writing and posting again! Also I hoped you guys enjoyed the new chapter if you did let me know and the new chapter will be out on the 15th or 16th, and with that I wish you all a good day/night!


	6. Girls help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After M'gann heard everything she went to tell the Artemis and Zatanna, and Robin asks for their help.

When M'gann heard what just happened, she went off to find Artemis and Zatanna to tell them everything. By the time she finally got to them, the two of them saw that she was really excited about something from how she was grinning.

"Someone's in a good mood, what's got you all happy?" Zatanna asked amused by M'gann's excitement.

Answering her question M'gann told them everything she heard, after she finished Zatanna was amused by the news while Artemis was laughing. M'gann was still giggling about the news, at first she did have a crush on Connor, but she realized the reason why was because he looked like the boy from the t.v. she watched. She realized that she wasn't really in love with him, but after getting to know him and help learn about earth. She saw him as a brother, and was glad to be have him as one of her friends, as for Artemis she did like Connor as well but realized that if they were to date, it would be awkward. The reason why is because after learning from the others that he's a clone and how he's still learning about everything she felt that instead of dating him it would be more like babysitting, but overall she started to considered him as a friend and a little brother as well.

She did start to think if she did like Wally or not, thinking back to their first mission, he gave her a really hard time. The more missions they went on, the more they were sorta getting along, but there was one mission were Wally was belittling Artemis and this caused her to snap. She went off and said how she didn't have a real easy life, she told him about how her mom can no longer walk, how her sister left her with her dad who was tough on her, how now it's only her and her mom and her "uncle". After her outburst she was about to break down in tears, luckily Robin was there to comfort her, he punched Wally for being a straight up jerk and how he's not really giving her a chance. The next day Wally apologized for everything, granted he still got punched from Artemis but he told her that he deserved it. From that day on she started to see Wally as a friend and teammate, even though there are times were they disagree on some things.

As for Zatanna, she thought Robin was a little cute. Going back to when she first met the team she saw how excited Robin was, but after awhile she started to see him as a good friend. When she joined the team she saw how team mainly just the boys would react around Robin. She saw how Wally would act around Robin, she lost track of how many times when she saw him wrapping his arms around him, and Robin didn't even questioned it she thought there's no way Robin is that oblivious. But she was wrong, she noticed how Wally's mood would change when Robin entered to The Cave, he went from a sad puppy to a happy one and he would immediately run towards him. Another thing she saw was how when Robin was on a mission with Batman and they were away from about three weeks, she saw how Connor would mope around the cave and keep his distance from the team, but the next day when Robin came back his mood had completely changed and would cling to Robin almost like he never wanted Robin to leave his side. For Kaldur, she saw him using to magic to bend the water and how he would make like water silhouettes of him and Robin and when Robin walked in, Kaldur panic and tried to act calm and cool whenever Robin was around him.

"Well I'm glad Robin finally knows, it was kinda getting painful to watch the boys bend over backwards and Robin not having a clue." Zatanna said 

"It really was, so who do think Robin's gonna choose?" Artemis asked finally calming down from her laugh attack.

"I don't know maybe Kaldur?" M'gann questioned thinking about Artemis's question.

"Yeah maybe, how about Connor?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't think so, but one thing is for sure. It's gonna be very interesting and entertaining for us." Artemis said with a smirk.

The other two couldn't help but giggle in agreement to what Artemis just said.

As the girls sat and talk about other stuff, Robin walked in looking lost in thought. He was snap out of it when he heard M'gann greeting him.

"Oh hey girls what's up?" he asked hoping to help keep his mind off of what has happened over the last few days.

"Oh we were just talking." Artemis said as she gave Robin a smile.

"Yeah just talking." Zatanna joined Artemis as she saw she was gonna tease Robin.

"You know don't you?" Robin asked as he felt his face started to blush.

This cause the girls giggle which confirmed his question, and their giggling cause him to hide his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" Robin asked hoping that one of them would have an answer he was looking for.

"Well you got ask yourself Robin, which makes you feel happy?" M'gann asked in a gentle voice.

"That's thing they all make me happy, and if I choose one the others would be upset and it'll be awkward and I just I don't know what to do!" Robin cried out feeling a mix of emotions

"Okay first calm down and breath, second think about the pros and cons for each of them. Maybe that'll help." Artemis said as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. 

"And don't rush yourself, take all the time you need to help figure it out." Zatanna said as she ruffled Robin's hair.

Robin nodded and thanked them for their advice, and went to walk around the cave to help think. As he was walking he saw the boys walking to the WaterFall room and followed to see what was happening. When he was near the entrance he made sure no of them would see him listening to what they were saying, and he heard everything.

"So what's the news you wanted to tell us? Please tell your joining the team?!" Wally asked with excitement in his voice.

"Okay first calm down, to answer your first question yes I am joining the team, but there's also another reason as to why I came back. I want to set things straight, I've seen how you three act around Robin. Not only that, but he also told me about your guys's confessions. Let me make things clear, Robin is mine so back off." Roy said is deep serious voice.

With what Roy just said caused Wally's mood to change from excitement to shock, letting out a laugh and went on to say.

"That's a good one for a second I thought you were jok-" but before he could finish he was cut off by Roy.

"I wasn't joking Wally, I'm serious the three of you need to back off." Roy said this still in a calm but serious voice.

"What makes you think we'll agree to what you're asking Roy?" Kaldur asked trying to stay calm as he tried to resist the urge to punch Roy.

"Yeah and besides Robin has the right to choose on who he wants to be with, you can't just decide for him." Connor said feeling his anger rising.

As the four of them stayed quiet and the three of them glared at Roy as he glared back at them Robin had walked right in and caught their attention.

"Hey." was all he said and this caused the boys to jump a turn their attention to Robin with his sunglasses off and a light blush on his face.

"Robin! exactly how much did you hear?" Wally asked nervously.

Robin didn't say anything instead, all he did was take a deep breath and walked up to Wally and kissed him on his lips. Wally was surprised and happy thinking that Robin chose him, but after Robin kissed him he went to Kaldur and kissed his lips as. Then he continued to do the same thing to Connor and Roy, after kissing all the boys they all had surprised expressions on their faces. He let out a little laugh and told them this. 

"I know who I want to be with, and that's all for of you." he said as his face went to a deep shade of red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it if you let me know, and the next chapter should be out on the 29th or 30th, and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!


	7. Dirty Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin just told the boys his answer and things get hot and steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you all like and if you did let me know, also this is my first time writing a story with some smut so i'ms sorry if some of it or most it seems rushed, but I still hope you all like it and the new chapter will be out on July 13th or 14th so with that said I wish you a good day/night!

 

 

"I know who I want to be with, and that's all of you." The moment Robin told them his answer, their jaws dropped and froze from the shock of his answer. After what felt like an hour of awkward silence Kaldur broke the silence.

"My apologies, but Robin would you mind repeating what you just said?" he asked making he was hearing Robin right.

"I said I want to be with all four of you." Robin said this time his face getting redder.

"Robin you know you don't have to force yourself right?" Wally asked.

 "I know it's just.... after thinking about how the four you make me feel happy and safe I just couldn't choose just one you. And if I did I would upset the other three, but I understand if you guys aren't really okay with my decision about being togeth-" before he could finish Roy cut him off by taking his lips. 

After pulling apart Roy went on to say.

"You know all we ever wanted is to make you happy and show how much we care about you. So if being with all four us really makes you happy then I'm okay with it what about you guys?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Robin from behind.

"I'm okay with it." Wally said as he kissed Robin's cheek.

"Same here." Connor said with a smile.

"I'm okay with it as well." Kaldur said as he kissed Robin's hand.

Knowing that they're okay with Robin couldn't help but smile, however the next thing he felt was one of Roy's hands started to go down and started to grope his crotch. He also felt Wally  Kaldur, and Connor's lips kissing his neck which caused him to let out a moan. Before he could say anything Roy picked him up in his arms and carried him princess style and said.

"How about we continue this in YOUR room Robin?" he asked with a smirk.

Feeling all aroused Robin went on to say yes as he hid in face in Roy neck. By the time they got to Robin's room Roy tossed him on his bed and instantly started to kiss him aggressively, while that was happening the other boys were taking off their clothes after pulling apart to catch their breaths Roy took both his and Robins clothes off and went behind Robin and pulled him closer to his chest. Feeling his hand go under his shirt he felt his nipples being played with, turning his attention back to the others Robin saw their erections and was shocked to see how big Connor, Kaldur, and Wally are, and went to cover himself feeling a little embarrassed about how big they were compared to him.

"Which one of us do you wanna suck first Rob?" Wally asked with a cheeky smile as he stroked his erection.

"Since you asked first, you." Robin answered shyly.

Wally then went to stand on Robin's bed, and stood in front of Robin with his 7-inch cock on his face, licking his lips Robin went slow to make sure his teeth didn't hurt Wally's cock. Seeing Robin's dick getting hard Kaldur licked his lips and took Robin's dick in his mouth, which made him vibrate around Wally cock. As for Roy he went to Robin's side in a kneeling position and grabbed Robin's guided it to his cock and started to stroke it, and Connor went to Robin's other side and did the same thing. Wally then place both hands on Robin's head and slowly started to face-fuck Robin making sure he didn't choke. However the more Robin sucked him, the more Wally started to pick up the pace to face fuck him faster, but once he heard Robin he immediately pulled his cock out.

“Are you okay Rob I didn’t mean to get carried away it just felt good and-“

“It’s okay actually I don’t mind it”. Robin said with a shy smile and blush.

Wally smirked and went to face fuck Robin again, after a few hard thrusts Wally came down Robin’s throat and Robin swallowed Wally’s cum happily. After Wally took his cock out he asked who was next, without a second thought Roy thought he should be next, now Robin was on his knees and Roy face fucked him with his 8-inch cock. While he was getting face fucked Robin was still stroking both Connor and Kaldur, as for Wally he went behind Robin and started to rim his hole. Which caused Robin to jump a little at the sudden warm wet feeling he felt on his asshole, this also caused him to yelp but it was muffled due to Roy’s cock. After rimming his hole Wally started to position his cock and tried to put in slowly.

“Hey Robin i’m about enter you, but if it hurts just let us know and we’ll take it slow or stop if you want okay?” Wally asked making sure he didn’t hurt Robin.

Roy took his cock out of Robin’s mouth so that he could answer.

“Hey if we’re going to fast let us know don’t try to force yourself.” Roy said as he rubbed Robin’s cheek with his thumb.

“I know, but don’t worry I uh… actually practiced with some toys heh heh.” Robin said feeling his blush getting deeper.

With that Wally started to slowly push himself inside of Robin, and much to their surprise Robin wasn’t squirming like he was in pain in fact he looked like he was actually enjoying it. After the shock Roy went back to face fucking Robin, Wally was able to put his whole cock inside of Robin, and both him and Roy’s thrust started to synchronize. Feeling to cum any second both Roy and Wally came inside of Robin, they both took their cocks out of Robin.

“Hey Rob how are you feeling?” Wally asked making sure he wasn’t hurt.

“More please I want more.” Robin moaned as he took both Kauldr’s 8-inch cock and Connor’s 7 and a half inch- cock in his mouth and switched back and fourth between the two of them, wanting to have a go Roy entered Robin, while Wally sucked Robin’s dick.

As Kaldur and Connor reached their climax Robin jerked both their cocks as some of their cum got onto Robin’s face and some in his mouth, along with Roy cumming inside of Robin, and Robin cumming inside Wally’s mouth.

“Damn Rob you taste so good.” Wally said as he licked his lips to savior the taste of Robin’s cum. Now with the boys switching positions Wally and Roy were in front of Robin while Connor was behind and Kaldur was now sucking Robin dick.

Now repeating the same motions it clearly shows that Robin was lost in pleasure and doesn’t care, it just shows that Robin has a lot of stamina. As for Wally however, he started to feel tired and didn’t last long and came inside Robin’s mouth.

“Getting tired Wally?” Roy teased only to get playfully slapped in return.

Wally was tired to after he came he just sat on the bed and watch the others go at, as Connor came he checked to see if Robin was okay.

“Robin do you feel tired yet?” he asked but to his Roy’s and Kaldur’s surprise Robin just said he wanted more cum.

Feeling that they could give one more load, it was finally Kaldur’s turn and both Roy and Connor decided to share sucking Robin’s dick. As Kaldur started to fuck Robin he felt that Kauldr was definitely thicker then Roy, Connor, and Wally. With one thrust he felt that Kaldur hit his prostate and it caused Robin’s eyes to roll back and let out a loud gasp. This made Robin say.

“Again please Kaldur again again keep hitting that spot” and Kaldur was happy to do so,with one last good thrust this caused all four of them to cum. Exhausted they all laid down on Robin’s bed, the room was quiet the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing from the boys. After a minute or two of slowing their breathing Robin got up and gave each of the a kiss and said.

“That was amazing you and I love you guys.” he said with a smile as he laid back down and fell asleep. Seeing that he fell asleep they all positioned themselves so that Robin was in the middle and gave him a kiss on his forehead as they all cuddle together for a little nap.


	8. Telling his father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robin confessing and having four great boyfriends the only thing he's worried about is how his father handles the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter I hope you guys like if you did let me know, and the next chapter will be up next week on the 20th or 21st and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

Waking up Robin sat up to stretch, but the next second he felt a bit sore and then he looked at both of his sides and saw the boys sleeping next to him. At first he was a bit confused as to why they were in his bed, and why all of them were naked himself included. Then he remembered why they’re naked and why they’re in bed together, he blushed and smiled a little he then went to kiss each of them on their cheeks. He did try to get up off the bed and to take a shower, but he felt a hand stop him. He was then pulled down into Roy’s chest.

“Roy let me go.” Robin said as he giggled a little of how Roy snuggled closer.

“After waking me up with a kiss, not a chance.” Roy replied back as he then shower Robin with kisses.

As the kiss attack was happening Robin couldn’t help but laugh, this caused the others to wake up to see Robin being attack with kisses.

“Hey stop hogging him and give him here.” Wally said as he reach for Robin to pull him into a kiss.

“Okay guys seriously let me have a shower.” Robin as he kept getting attack with kisses.

“Sure but only if you take care of this.” Roy said as he point to his boner.

Robin blushed a little and was happy to help Roy with his, not long after the other three started to feel hard along with himself as well. After helping each other out with their boners, Robin went to take a shower, but right after he came out he had a sad expression on his face.

 

“Robin what’s wrong are you hurt? were we too rough?” Kaldur asked right away with concern in his voice.

“No no it’s not that it’s just, I might have to tell Batman about this, and i’m just a little scared about how he would react.” Robin as he fidget with his fingers.

“Wait why would you need to tell Batman? I mean you don’t have to tell him right away right?” Wally asked sounding a little scared because he haven’t thought about how Batman would feel about him or the others for dating Robin.

“Well I think I should tell him soon at least, besides even if I don’t i’m sure he’ll find out eventually.” Robin said as he started to get dressed.

The others looked at each other, then Roy went up to Robin and gave him a kiss.

“If you want to tell Batman, then we’ll tell him together, isn’t that right you guys?” he asked as he turned to face them with a serious look on his face.

They all looked at each other to see who would disagree, both Connor and Kaldur walked up to Robin to give a kiss on both of his cheeks showing they agree with telling Batman. As for Wally he was still a little hesitant, but he really does care about Robin and his happiness just like the others did.

“Okay let’s tell him.” Wally said with a gentle smile and he held Robin’s hand.

 

After getting back from the mission, Robin told Batman that he has something to tell him. As the two of them made their way to the waterfall room Robin started to feel nervous about how his father would react to the news.

 

“Robin is something wrong?” Batman asked concern as he saw a nervous expression on his face.

“Dad… how would you feel if I was in a relationship?” Robin asked as he tried to gently built up to the news.

“I would say that’s fine but given the certain circumstances, I would have to say with who?” Batman said in both a serious but sincere tone.

“Well actually the relationship i’m in is uh…. different.” Robin said getting more nervous.

“Different how?” Batman ask sounding more serious and at the same time concern.

“Okay. Dad i’m in a relationship with Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow.” Robin said as he took off his mask and looked at his dad straight in the eyes.

Batman took off his scowl and looked at Robin with a calm serious face.

“Is this true?” Batman asked in a monotone voice.

And right on que the four boys walked in and stood behind Robin, both Connor and Wally held Robin’s hands while Kaludr and Roy put their hands on Robin’s shoulders.

 

“It’s true Batman the fours of us do care and love Robin, and you have my word that we would never do anything to hurt him.” Kaldur spoke in a calm serious voice.

“I believe your word Aqualad, but how do I know the other three mean it?” Batman said as his voice changed sounding more serious.

“What Aqualad says is true, the four of us would never do anything to hurt Robin.” Wally said sounding just as serious as Kaldur.

“You have my word” “Mine as well.” Roy and Connor said showing that the four of them do mean that they care about Robin.

 

Batman remained quiet for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and went on to say.

“Normally I would approve of Robin being in a relationship when he’s older, but seeing how much the four of you care for Robin, you have my permission to date him. However, if any of you hurt MY SON in anyway shape or form, I promise you, you all will regret it. Do I make myself clear?” Batman said in a clear serious and threatening voice and stared at them clearly showing how much he’s protective over Robin.

 

The four of them nodded and Robin went up to hug his father.

“Thanks dad.” Robin said with a smile.

Batman smiled and hugged his son back. 


	9. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling his father about being in a relationship with the other Robin has one more secret to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, and I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have some more upcoming stories so if you guys want to read them subscribe to be notified when they're posted and with that I wish you all a good day/night!

After telling his father and getting his approval of the relationship, he was happy. He was happy about having four great loving boyfriends and supportive friends, but there's one thing he wanted to tell them, his name. He knew all their real names, but they didn’t know his. He thought that was unfair, and they all knew why he couldn’t tell them his real name, the main reason was because of how it was one of Batman’s strict rules. Also of how they don’t know anything about his background, so once the team got back from a mission Robin told the boys that he wanted to talk to them in private.

 

They all met in the lounge, and the four of them felt nervous about what Robin wanted to talk to them about. They all had the same thought that Robin was gonna break-up with them, once Robin walked they all sat down and Robin began to speak.

 

“Okay so after some thinking I came to the realization that it’s not fair, it’s not fair that I know almost everything about you guys, but you guys know anything about me. The real me that is like my identity, my likes and dislikes, everything really. That’s why I wanted to do this, so there’s no more secrets.” Robin said in a calm mixed with a bit of sadness in his voice.

 

His boyfriends were at first relieved that Robin wasn’t gonna break-up with them, but then when Robin said how he wanted to share his secrets they were surprised and at lost. They looked at each other to see who will speak to break the silence, and Wally was the one to break it.

 

“Babe, I think it’s nice you want to share but you know you don’t have to share if you feel like you’re not ready.” He said as walked up to Robin and pulled him into his arms.

 

“I know but still you guys should at least know my real name.” Robin said as he snuggled into Wally’s chest.

 

After letting Robin out of his arms, he took a deep breath and said his name.

 

“My real name is Richard or Dick Grayson.”

 

“Wait Grayson, from the Flying Graysons?” Wally asked to confirm his thought.

 

“Yeah, the last survivor from the Flying Graysons Circus act, who was later adopted by Bruce Wayne.”

 

“Then that mean Batman is-“ before Wally could finish Dick cut him off.

 

“Yeah Batman is Bruce Wayne.” Dick said in calm voice.

 

Wally, Kaldur, and Roy knew about the whole Flying Grayson incident, except for Connor. Dick was gonna explain to Connor but the other three did it for him because they know it might be a bit painful for him to share, after they finished telling Connor he went and wrapped Dick in his arms. Hearing how his family died right in front of him broke his heart, he wanted to keep Robin safe no matter what.

 

“Hey big guy it’s okay, i’m fine now.” Dick said trying to show Connor he’s fine.

 

“Well is there something any of us could do?” Connor asked.

 

“How about a movie and cuddles?” Dick asked flashing his adorable smile.

 

His boyfriends let out a chuckle and went to put on a movie, after an hour into the movie Dick fell asleep and snuggled into Connor’s chest. He looked and smiled and went to turn the volume down so that Dick could sleep, the other three were confused at first but saw Dick was asleep they smiled and they all snuggled closer together. After the movie ended the four of them ended up falling asleep as well, but Dick started to wake up and saw how all five of them were cuddled together. He smiled a little and went back to sleep, not long after Batman walked in and saw what was on the couch. He saw his son and his boyfriends all cuddled together, he smiled a little seeing that his son was safe and happy.

 

The next day Dick told the girls his name, and all three of them hugged him because of how they know his backstory. Both M’gann and Zatanna felt sorry and sad for him and now they felt protective of him especially Artemis, because of how they both go to the same school and how some of the kids picked on him, now when they were at school she wouldn’t hesitate to beat up any of the boys that would pick on him. Ever since then Dick’s smile shine ten times brighter and he never felt happier since.


End file.
